


The Last Goodbye

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, One Shot, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean arrives at the church too late to stop Sam completing the trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

Dean knew the moment he burst into the church that he was too late – the angels were falling outside, his brother was collapsed on the floor, softly coughing, and the former King of Hell was quietly sobbing to himself on the chair in the middle of the Devil’s trap.

However, Dean only had eyes for one of the three – Sam – doing exactly what Naomi had said he would do when he’d completed the third of the trials, something that Dean had no intention of his brother doing. He knelt on the floor, supporting his brother’s head,

“Come on Sammy, don’t give up now. I’m here – your pain in the ass big brother’s here. Everything is going to be alright.”

Sam coughed weakly, blood bubbling past his lips,

“D’n. S’over. Didn’t –“ he coughed again, “Didn’t let you down this time. For once. S’what I normally do. S’all I’m usually good for.”

Dean shook his head and began stroking his brother’s hair,

“Sammy –“

Sam tried to shake his head,

“S’was my greatest sin. The num’er of times I let you down D’n.” He gave a weak smile, “Didn’t wanna see you turn to someone else again. Just wan’ed you to trust me. No angels, no vampires – me.”

Dean shook his head, irritated,

“Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that?” He lowered his voice again, not wanting to aggravate his brother when blood was trickling out of his mouth in a slow but steady stream, “Because none of it – none of it – is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy, come on. I killed Benny to save you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you. Hold onto that Sammy. We’ll get you help and you’ll get better. I’m sure Cas –“

Sam gave a weak chuckle, spraying blood past his lips,

“I might not be in the best shape right now –“ he coughed harder, “but I know what’s happening out-out –“ he coughed again, “outside. Anyway, Cas said there wasn’t anything he could do.”

Dean started pleading,

“The hospital then – I’ll get you in the Impala, we’ll be there in a flash.”

Sam shook his head,

“’m not gonna make it Dean.” His voice grew weaker, “Just promise me somethin’”

Dean gave his brother a gentle shake,

“Not doing that Sammy. We’re not done yet.”

Sam coughed again as the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth started to run faster,

“I think ‘m done D’n. Don’t do anythin’ stup’d. Don’t want you to join me too soon.” With a last great effort he lifted his hand to his brother’s cheek, “S’my time. Love you D’n. G’bye jerk.”

“’G’bye jerk’? What kinda last words are they bitch?” Sam’s hand slowly dropped as he let out one last shuddering breath, “Sammy?” Dean shook he brother, trying to get a response, “Don’t do this to me Sammy. You know what I’m like when you’re not here.” He tried to grin as the first tear ran down his face, “Didn’t last a week last time and I had Bobby then trying to stop me.” He looked everywhere except his brother’s vacant, unseeing eyes, “I only got a bum deal last time ‘cause they wanted me down there so badly.”

A quiet voice came from the corner,

“I’m sorry squirrel, but moose died to complete the set of trials. He closed the gates. I’m so sorry Dean, but there nobody _left_ to deal with, and with the angels fallen. Maybe –“ he looked sympathetic, a look not seen for millennia on the face of the King of Hell, “Maybe it’s time to let him rest. You know he deserves it.”

Dean froze for a few moments – at first because he’d forgotten about the presence of the King – or former King, thanks to Sam – of Hell and secondly because he’d processed what Crowley had said. Sam _had_ closed the gates of Hell, pulling all the demons back and sealing them inside, meaning a crossroads deal wasn’t on the cards. He briefly thought of summoning Death again, but discounted the idea as Death had all but implied that he was done resurrecting the Winchesters. With the angels fallen, there was nobody left to turn to. He let out a sob, before asking in a quiet voice,

“What about what _I_ deserve? I don’t deserve this – I gave him up once to save the world, I can’t do that again.” He glanced down at his brother, “Why’d you have to go and be the hero again?” He chuckled sadly, “Thought that’s supposed to be my job.” He ran his hand over his brother’s face, closing his eyes – if it wasn’t for the drying line of blood, Dean could almost pretend Sam was just asleep. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his brother’s forehead, “Bye Sammy.”

With that, he stood and slowly headed out to get the supplies for what needed to be done.

He walked out to the Impala a broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how I'm this cruel, don't fear - I've written another piece that starts with the same premise, but is intended to be a lot funnier and ends on a much happier note. I'm not sure what you'll think of it though - I don't really write full on humour...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Training Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954861) by [sashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton)




End file.
